This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The central hypothesis underlying this study is that a combination of insulin-sensitization to an oral contraceptive pill (OCP) is the optimal maintenance therapy for women with PCOS not desiring fertility because it combines the beneficial effects of both agents, and through the actions of the insulin-sensitizer, reduces insulin resistance and risk factors for cardiovascular disease.